civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Israel (Solomon)
Israel led by Solomon is a custom civilisation by LastSwordLS Civilization Set, with contributions from hokath and Janboruta. This mod requires Gods and Kings & Brave New World. It replaces the City-State of Jerusalem with Haifa-Akká. Overview Israel According to Jewish tradition, Jewish ancestry is traced back to the Biblical patriarchs Abraham, Isaac and Jacob, who lived in Canaan around the 18th century BCE. Jacob and his family migrated to Ancient Egypt after being invited to live with Joseph (who rose to the rank of Pharaoh's Vizier) in the Land of Goshen region by Pharaoh himself. Their descendants were later enslaved until the Exodus led by Moses, which is commonly dated to the 13th century BCE. Historically, Jews have descended mostly from the tribes of Judah and Simeon, and partially from the tribes of Benjamin and Levi, who had all together formed the ancient Kingdom of Judah (alongside the remnants of the Northern Kingdom of Israel who migrated to their Southern counterpart and assimilated there). A closely related group is the Samaritans, who claim descent from the Israelite tribes of Ephraim and Manasseh, while according to the Bible their origin is in the people brought to Israel by the Neo-Assyrian Empire and some Cohanim (Jewish priests) who taught them how to worship the "native God". Solomon According to the biblical First Book of Kings, when David was old, "he could not get warm." "So they sought for a beautiful young woman throughout all the territory of Israel, and found Abishag the Shunammite, and brought her to the king. The young woman was very beautiful, and she was of service to the king and attended to him, but the king knew her not." While David was in this state, his fourth son Adonijah, heir apparent to the throne after the death of his elder brothers Amnon and Absalom, acted to have himself declared king, but Bathsheba, a wife of David and Solomon's mother, along with the prophet Nathan, convinced David to proclaim Solomon king. Adonijah fled and took refuge at the altar, and received pardon for his conduct from Solomon on the condition that he show himself "a worthy man". Dawn of Man Great and wise Solomon, King of Israel and the son of David. You were the leader of Jewish people, ruling over a shortlived Empire in the Chosen Land, before your people would once again become wanders. Yet Babylon has fallen, Alexander ended the rules of Persians, Rome grew in power and fell, the crusaders were defeated, and still your nation has survived. The Jewish people have shown the world a strength of culture and tradition, their religion and beliefs standing strong against the many who sought to destroy them. After three thousand years, your nation has proven to be one of the most tenacious in history, carving out a place for themselves like the rain wears away at the rock. King Solomon, the time has come to reign once again. Shall you build great temples and bring peace to your people? Will your divine wisdom carve ought an empire of art and learning? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: "I am Solomon, King of the Chosen People. If you seek justice or advice, know that you had found them." Introduction: "Greetings, traveller. Only through peace will our nations rise in power and wealth. Let our descedants not be ashamed about the things we have done." Defeat: "The Lord works in mysterious ways to place you on the throne of Israel." Defeat: "Is this how my peaceful reign ends? In a river of blood and suffering..." Strategy Unique Attributes Music Mod Support Full Credits List * hokath: Text. * danrell: Shofet Model.Civ5 Ancient Unit Pack 15: Babylon * LastSword: All else. Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:LastSword Category:Semitic Cultures Category:Israel